


Mornings Like These

by dongchan



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongchan/pseuds/dongchan
Summary: In which Daeyeol tries to cook breakfast for Sungyoon but the latter doesn't realise it.





	Mornings Like These

"Hm? Did you get hungry?"

  
Daeyeol jolts at the voice and hastily covers what he's doing with his back. He knows that his odd behaviour will raise eyebrows but he's too embarrassed to care.

  
"Why are you hiding it when I already saw you in the act?" Sungyoon chuckles and makes his way closer, "I won't get mad that you're trying to eat without me."  
"I haven't ate anything yet, just cooking some stuff," Daeyeol grumbles, facing the stove to resume cooking the eggs.

He tries to ignore the warmth of a body to his right, and the faint scent of strawberries that pass over his nose as Sungyoon peers over his shoulder. He hears some cupboards opening and other sounds that he tunes out, rather bent on focusing on making his egg look presentable.

  
"You broke the yolk, silly."  
Daeyeol feels his face flush but before he can shoo his boyfriend away, Sungyoon takes over the stove and cracks his own eggs in a separate pan that Daeyeol didn't realise the latter had prepared.

  
"Look here, this is how you make eggs sunny side up," he says, looking smug.  
Daeyeol scoffs and turns off the stove for his eggs. He sets the eggs on a plate and adds in a little bit of seasoning. With a toast in his mouth, Daeyeol places the plate in the dining table and takes a seat across from the one that Sungyoon usually occupies.  
He sub-consciously munches on the bread as he waits for his boyfriend to finish up and join him.

  
"It's a bit unusual," Sungyoon starts casually, sliding into the spot in front of Daeyeol.  
The older male keeps a neutral expression on his face. "What is?"

  
"That," his boyfriend gestures towards the plate of eggs in front of him, "You don't usually eat eggs in the morning."

  
Daeyeol raises a brow as he takes a decently sized mouthful of his eggs on top of his toast, as if to make a point.  
"I can eat eggs every now and then, babe."

  
Sungyoon scoffs. "Yeah, you mean eggs that I make?"  
Daeyeol stays silent, but Sungyoon sees that the tips of his ears have gone red. He takes this as a cue to continue rambling.

  
"I'm just saying because you hardly ever cook and I find it strange that you're out here fixing yourself a meal at 7am in the morning. I mean, you're never up this early, unless you're up to something - oh."

  
Daeyeol doesn't have to lift his head to know that his boyfriend is gaping at him right now. He wants to pretend that he doesn't know what the latter is saying, but he has an uncanny feeling that Sungyoon could see through his lies. So he saves his breath, and just stuffs in another mouthful of bread.

  
"Daeyeol, look at me," Sungyoon's voice is soft yet so strong, in the sense that Daeyeol cannot find it in him to refuse.  
"Did you cook that for me?"  
Sungyoon gets his answer from the way the man averts his gaze, lips pursed in a way that shows his embarrassment.

  
"So what," Daeyeol grumbles, "Is cooking for my boyfriend such a crime?"  
Sungyoon gets on his feet in record speed, so fast that it leaves Daeyeol flabbergasted when his plate is taken right from under his nose.

  
"I didn't say I wouldn't eat it," Sungyoon says, quickly wolfing down the meal that Daeyeol tried so hard to make.  
There's nothing left on the plate by the time the younger man pushes it aside, wiping his mouth with a napkin without a care in the world as if he didn't just steal Daeyeol's meal from him.

  
"What am I suppose to eat now?"  
Daeyeol squints at his boyfriend, feeling oddly happy but not letting that satisfaction show.

  
"My eggs, of course," Sungyoon slides over the untouched plate of perfect sunny side up eggs.  
The older man stares at the plate for a few seconds, remembering his own rather pathetic looking eggs for a split second.

  
"I'm sorry you had to eat what I made for you."  
Sungyoon doesn't like the apologetic look that Daeyeol is giving him, in fact he dislikes it so much that he leans over and steals a kiss, which effectively changes the gaze to one of fondness instead.

  
"Of course mine looks better, but I'd choose eating the food that you make for me instead."

  
"You're so going to regret that," Daeyeol chuckles, cupping the latter's cheeks with one hand.

  
"You think so? I think having my boyfriend cook breakfast for me so early in the morning is a blessing to me."  
Daeyeol couldn't help but snort, and push Sungyoon back so that he's no longer leaning over the table.

  
"Don't lie! you're using this as a chance to sleep in more."

  
"Aw, you know me so well."


End file.
